


Masculini-T

by In_Love_With_Bangtan



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: FTM Jungkook, M/M, Multi, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Love_With_Bangtan/pseuds/In_Love_With_Bangtan
Summary: This is part of me jumping the Tumblr ship or at least preparing to.  Also, it'll help me get inspired to write more.





	Masculini-T

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of me jumping the Tumblr ship or at least preparing to. Also, it'll help me get inspired to write more.

Jeon Jeongguk was nervous about auditioning for a boy band. But, he reasoned, as Namjoon had told him, that it was a BOYband and he was a BOY. The young man was stared at- he knew he sort of passed, in an androgynous, people assumed he was a boy because he was auditioning for a boy’s position sort of way, so he wasn’t confident in his passing but he knew that most people wouldn’t question his gender in that moment- and that made him more nervous, but then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, let it out, and auditioned his heart out, doing the best he possibly could.

When he was told that he was accepted, he was both elated and terrified- it would mean being out, even if that was just to the other members and to everyone else involved in the band’s production. So he went to Namjoon, who once again reassured him. “I’ll make sure nothing bad happens,” the older rapper told Jeongguk, “You’re going to be accepted as a guy, and if someone doesn’t accept you, that’s a problem with them, and we can kick them out of the band.”

With that reassurance, Jeongguk took a deep breath and followed Namjoon into the band’s dorm. The first person they met- a soft-cheeked, pale-skinned boy- examined Jeongguk for a full 10 seconds before he said, “Hello. I’m Min Yoongi or Suga. You must be Jeon Jeongguk, huh?” Jeongguk nodded, and Yoongi smiled gently at him.

At that moment, a loud sound was heard in the next room- a loud thump, like two people falling hard onto the floor- and the three looked at one another before they ran into the room to find two people laying on the ground together, laughing. One of them popped up and smiled a bright, infectious smile at the trio. “Ah! Our new member is here! I’m Jung Hoseok, aka J-Hope, you must be Jeon Jeongguk,” he stuck out his hand, and Jeongguk, expecting a handshake, took it.

He was surprised when Hoseok pulled him in for a bro hug, complete with a hard pat on the back, which made Jeongguk yelp in surprise, but he soon laughed and patted Hoseok’s back in return. The other boy popped up beside them and said, “I’m Kim Taehyung, also known as V!” Jeongguk noticed that Taehyung’s smile was oddly boxy in a wonderful and unique way that made Jeongguk’s heart skip a beat. He then noticed that two more boys had joined them and that everyone around him was smiling.

“Hi! I’m Park Jimin,” said the first boy. The second, who looked more mature and who, Jeongguk privately thought, was incredibly handsome, added, “I’m Kim Seokjin.” Jeongguk took a good look around and realized that all of the other boys were very handsome and masculine, and suddenly, all his insecurities rose in him, and he quickly choked out, “It’s nice to meet all of you, uh, where’s the bathroom?”

Namjoon, who could see just how nervous the younger boy looked, led him to the bathroom with a quick, joking lie of, “That’s what you get for drinking so much water on your way over here!” Jeongguk gave him a weak, grateful smile before practically throwing himself in and locking the door. He sank down to the cold tile floor and pressed his face to it, taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself. He lost track of time until there was a soft knock at the door.

“The others are going to be worried. Can I come in?” It was Namjoon’s voice, and Jeongguk hauled himself up to open the door and let the older rapper in. Namjoon cocked his head and asked, “Want to talk about whatever it is that’s wrong?”

“You’re all so handsome… A-and… I probably look the most feminine,” Jeongguk admitted slowly, not looking at Namjoon until the older boy laughed outright. “Didn’t you see Yoongi? He’s very pretty, much more ‘feminine’ than you physically, and he’s not… You know. And look in the mirror, Jungkook,” he urged, and they both turned to the mirror, and Jeongguk cocked his head at the pair of boys staring back at him.

The one that was directly across from him had red eyes- he hadn’t even realized he’d been crying- but looked for all the world like a boy a few years older than him, if Jeongguk forgot that it was himself and pretended it was another trans boy staring back at him with the same shocked expression he had on his own face. _Yes_ , he thought, _I do look like a boy, and all it took for me to notice was my hyung pointing it out! It’s not going to be easy, but I can do it! I am part of BTS!_


End file.
